Themes: Nicknames
A nickname is when a character is referred to by a different name other than their birth name. Nicknames can be chosen under the circumstances that is is related to the persons appearance or personality. Occurrences Comic Series *Brian Blake is known as "The Governor". (Comic Series) *Dr. Stevens is only known by his last name. (Comic Series) *Miss Williams is only known by her last name. (Comic Series) *Rick Grimes was referred to as "Lefty", by Brian Blake. (Issue 29) *Paul Monroe is known as "Jesus". (Issue 92) *Negan named his baseball bat Lucille (Comic Series) *Ezekiel dubs himself "King". (Issue 108) *Jesus refers to Ezekiel as "Your Majesty". (Issue 108) *Negan often refers to Rick as, "Rick the Prick". (Comic Series) TV Series *Glenn calls Rick, "Dumbass", over the radio. (Guts) *Rick calls himself "Officer Friendly", which Morales later repeats. (Guts) *Morales is only known by his last name, due to this, his first name is currently unknown. (TV Series) *Theodore Douglas is known as, 'T-Dog', 'T' and also 'Dog' by Shane. (TV Series) *Dale Horvath is referred to as 'Old Man' by Daryl. (Tell It to the Frogs) *Big Tiny's actual name is unknown. (TV Series) *Shumpert is known as "Bowman". (TV Series) *It is unknown when, but when Merle Dixon and Andrea were part of the Atlanta group, Merle called Andrea a "Whore" and "Rug muncher". (TV Series) *Merle Dixon refers to Morales and T-Dog with various racial slurs such as, 'Taco Vendor' and 'Nigger'. (Guts) *Merle also refers to Andrea as "Sugar-tits". (Guts) *Daryl Dixon calls Glenn, 'Asian' as well as, 'Chinaman' and 'Short Round'. (Vatos, Beside the Dying Fire) *Miguel and Felipe's grandmother is only known as 'Abuela'. (Vatos) *Miguel refers to Guillermo as 'G'. (Vatos) *The nicknames 'Mijo' and 'Vato' are used several times by Miranda Morales, Miguel, Felipe and Guillermo (Vatos) *Lori Grimes calls Otis "The idiot that shot my son". (Bloodletting) *In Daryl's hallucination, Merle calls him 'Darlina'. Although this did not actually happen, this might be a nickname he teased Daryl with when they were both younger. (Chupacabra) *Daryl calls Lori "Olive Oyl", a reference to the character from Popeye. (Nebraska) *In a deleted scene, Dale refers to Shane as a "little devil on Rick's shoulder". (Judge, Jury, Executioner) *T-Dog calls Randall, "Randy".(Better Angels) *T-Dog jokingly refers to Rick as "The Governor". (Better Angels) *Hershel Greene calls his daughter, "Bethy". (Seed) *Daryl is called a 'Gringo' by Tomas. (Sick) *Rick is called "Atlanta", "Boss", and "Cowboy" by Tomas. (Sick) *Tomas calls Rick's group "Robin Hood Cats". (Sick) *Andrea is called, "Blondie", by Merle. (Walk With Me, Killer Within) *Philip is known as "The Governor" by the towns people. (Walk With Me) *Axel calls several survivors 'bro'. (Killer Within) *Merle calls Caesar "Brownie". (Say the Word) *Andrea calls Michonne "Mich". (Say the Word) *Merle calls Milton "Miltie". (Say the Word) *Merle calls Andrea "Sweatheart". (Say the Word) *Daryl jokingly calls Judith Grimes "Little Ass Kicker". (Say the Word) *Merle calls Garguilo "Neil". It is possible that that could've been his first name. (Hounded) *Merle refers to Maggie as "Little Bo Peep". (When the Dead Come Knocking) *Woodbury residents refers to Richard Foster as "Rich". (The Suicide King) *Daryl refers to Michonne as "The Last Samurai". (The Suicide King) *Merle refers Michonne as "Nubian Queen". (The Suicide King) *Daryl calls Milton "Butler". (Arrow on the Doorpost) *Milton calls Daryl a "Henchman". (Arrow on the Doorpost) *Rick calls The Governor, "The Town Drunk". (Arrow on the Doorpost) *Allen calls Tyreese, "Ty". (Prey) *Caesar Martinez calls Shumpert , "Shump". (Prey) *Bob Stookey calls Tyreese, "Ty". (30 Days Without An Accident) *Carol calls Daryl "Pookie". (30 Days Without An Accident) *Dr. Subramanian is mostly known as, and called, Dr. S. (30 Days Without An Accident) *Jeanette is called "Jean" for short by Carol as she tries to tell her to go inside Cell Block A. (Isolation) *Mitch calls Philip, "One Eye Bri" and "One Eye" as they search for a cabin. (Dead Weight) Webisodes *Jamie calls Billy "baby boy". (Torn Apart) *It is unknown what B.J.'s actual name is. (Cold Storage) Video Game *Clementine has the nickname 'Clem' or 'sweet pea'. (Video Game) *Kenny is sometimes called 'Ken' by Lee and Katjaa. (Season 1) *Katjaa is sometimes called 'Kat' by Lee and Kenny. (Season 1) *Kenny Jr. is known as 'Duck'. (Season 1) *Lee calls Carley 'Car'. (Season 1) *Carley calls Doug 'Dorky guy'. (Season 1) *Doug is called 'Doug-boy' by Larry. (Season 1) *On Lee's brother's name tag it says 'B. Everett'. (A New Day) *Lee calls his brother 'Bud'. (A New Day) *Andrew St. John is known as 'Andy'. (Starved For Help) *Danny St. John is known as 'Dan'. (Starved For Help) *Danny calls his rifle 'Charlotte'. (Starved For Help) *Andrew calls the Bandits 'Assholes'. (Starved For Help) *Ben is constantly referred to as 'Kid' or 'Boy' by the other members of the group. (Season 1) *Charles has the nickname, 'Chuck'. (Long Road Ahead) *Molly calls Vernon 'Fossil'. (Around Every Corner) *Molly named her ice axe 'Hilda'. (Around Every Corner) *Molly refers to the walkers as 'Geeks'. (Around Every Corner) *Dr. Walter Ashe is known as 'Dr. Logan'. (Around Every Corner) *Lee calls the Stranger 'The fucker who got Clem'. (Determinant) (No Time Left) *Elizabeth is called 'Lizzy' by her dad. (No Time Left) *Danny calls Vince, 'Bad Luck' Vince after hearing how he was arrested. (Vince's Story) *Nate calls Russell 'Russ' and 'Asswipe'. (Determinant) (Russell's Story) *Stephanie is sometimes called 'Stef'. (Shel's Story) *Lee is called 'Bozo' by Michelle when she looks at a picture of him in Clementine's bag. (All That Remains) *Alvin calls his wife Rebecca 'Bec'. (All That Remains) Survival Instinct *Anna Turner has the nickname, "Scout". (Survival Instinct) Dead Reckoning *Patty Taylor is called Pat for short. Social Game *Ed tells the main character upon meeting him that his friends call him "Trucker". (Social Game) *The player can give themselves a nickname, if they want one. (Social Game) *Jesse is known mostly by the survivors as, "Uncle Jesse". *Joe is simply known as "Joe The Mechanic". *Marla is often referred to as "Old Girl", "Ol' Girl", and "Sweet Ol' Marla". (Social Game) *Harlan calls Max, "soldier boy" and "G.I. Joe". *Ed refers to Otis as "Big" Otis. *Arturo talks about the irony in his ex-girlfriend's nickname before she turned; "Man-Eater". *Emily gives nicknames to several members of the group; "Puddydog Don" (Don), "Crazy Eyes Lady" (Megan), "The Squeaky One" (Nora), "Idiot" (Hero Player), "Mister Policeman" (Sky), and "Jarhead Max" (Max). *Emily is commonly known around camp as the "axe-wielding girl". Novel Series *Philip Blake calls Nick Parsons 'Nicky' several times. (Rise of the Governor) *Philip also calls his brother, Brian Blake, 'Sport' several times. (Rise of the Governor) *Philip calls Penny Blake 'Punkin' several times. (Rise of the Governor) *Nick and Bobby Marsh use the nickname 'Philly' for Philip several times. (Rise of the Governor) *It is known that Philip and Brian called their mom 'Mama Rose'. (Rise of the Governor) *David Chalmers used to call his wife 'Lil'. (Rise of the Governor) *Brian refers to himself as 'Philip Blake' while staying in Woodbury. (Rise of the Governor) *Lilly is called "Lillygirl" by Josh and "babydoll" by Bob Stookey. (The Road to Woodbury) *Bob Stookey refers to Josh as "captain". (The Road to Woodbury) Category:Themes